


[vid] What I Did For Love

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson Beckett has always been willing to do anything he can for the people of Atlantis and their allies.  It has taken him to some unusual places along the road, but he has no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] What I Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



[What I Did For Love](http://vimeo.com/50908661) from [AO3 for Vidders](http://vimeo.com/user12960432) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers through episode "Sunday", with some canon (but not shown) character deaths.


End file.
